Wonderboy
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Get inside Megara's head as she tells the story of "Hercules" in her point of view.
1. Introduction

My name is Megara. But you can call me Meg.

This is my version of the story of Hercules, or Wonderboy, as I call him. I'm sure that most of you were wondering what went through my head throughout the movie, weren't you?

Of course you were. Who wasn't?

I'll tell you everything, and I mean everything. Even some things before Hercules tore down the walls to my heart and swept me off my feet.

In truth, my life is an open book... All you have to do is turn the pages. 


	2. The Deal

I sat on a log in the woods, my eye makeup smearing from my tears.

"Meg!" shouted Alexandros, my boyfriend of two months. "Meg!"

I ignored him. I couldn't let him see me like this.

"Meg!" he shouted my name a few more times before I heard a different voice say my name. It sounded as if he was very close.

"Meg." I removed my hands from my face and looked around. I saw a tall, dark figure coming closer to me with every breath I took.

"Stop," I said, my voice shaking. "Don't come any closer!" I backed up, but a branch caught my foot and I fell backwards.

A long, blue hand extended towards me to help me up. I took it uneasily.

"Thanks." I brushed the dirt and leaves off of my dress. I looked up into the face of a scary man and my heart began to race.

"Looks like you had a nasty fall, there," the man said.

He was definitely not something I would want to look at every day. His skin was blue. He wore a long, faded robe that covered his feet, and it was tied together by a tiny skull. His teeth were long and yellow; completely grotesque. Most peculiar of all was the blue flame on the top of his head. I had never seen someone like him in my life.

"Wh-who are y-you?" I stammered nervously, afraid and intrigued all at the same time.

"Name is Hades, lord of the dead, hihowyadoin." He put his hand out for me to shake. I gave him a blank stare, a million things running through my mind. He scoffed and withdrew his hand. "How rude."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're not a god." I laughed, thinking he was completely off his rocker. "You're nuts."

He smacked his forehead with his hand, obviously frustrated. "Oy. Let me see if I can explain this. My name is Hades. I am the ruler," he pointed to the ground, "of the Underworld. I am, indeed, a god. I'm just not... Very 'godly,'" he said, using air quotes, "If you know what I mean."

I furrowed my brow. "No... This is impossible."

He scoffed. "Well obviously it's not. I'm here, aren't I?"

I chuckled to myself. "Yeah. Okay. Well listen, 'ruler of the Underworld,'" I said, using air quotes, "It's been real nice, but I don't have time for this. I've got stuff to do." I turned to walk away, but he called after me.

"Oh yeah, it really seemed like you had something to do, sitting on a log in the middle of the woods sobbing."

My heart started beating faster. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. He was staring at me knowingly.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked curiously.

He snapped and a puff of smoke appeared by his side, forming a chair. He laid down in it gracefully, propping himself up by his elbow. "Well, a little birdie told me that your man candy isn't doing so well." Another puff of smoke appeared in his hand, forming a martini glass. He sipped it slowly, his eyes on me, awaiting my reply.

I gasped in surprise, skeptically walking towards him. I wanted to ask him who his source was, but decided against it. "Yeah... Why do you care, anyways?"

He sighed and did a backflip off the chair, landing flawlessly on his feet. He walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Lost my brother to a terminal illness. I've been trying to save people from the heartache of it ever since."

I shivered at his touch and ducked away from his grip. I looked down so that he couldn't see the tear that fell from my eye, but I was unsuccessful; he caught it in his hand, and it dissolved immediately. I looked up into his eyes and saw my reflection inside them.

No. I couldn't do this. My instinctive walls immediately went up in my best attempt to mask my feelings. But I knew he could feel what I was doing.

He touched my face with his hand. My skin crawled, but this time, I didn't pull away. "Meg. Babe. Talk to me. I'm all ears."

My heart sank and I pulled away so that we could see each other well enough to talk. "There's really nothing to talk about. My boyfriend has a terminal illness. He has a month to live. There you go. You've pretty much got it down."

He sighed. "I'm so sorry, babe. I really am."

Another tear fell, but this time, he didn't catch it. I watched it fall and looked up at him, wondering why he missed it. But I didn't speak a word.

And then, I realized. "Why are we even talking about this?" I backed away and started pacing back and forth. "Why am I spilling my heart out to the devil in the middle of the woods?" I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated. "If I need a psychologist, I shouldn't be talking to you! I should be talking to a professional! Gods, I have lost it! I have completely and totally--"

He stopped my ranting with his finger. I tensed for a moment, but then I calmed just as quickly. "Meg. Listen to me." He dropped his finger to his side. I balled my fists in anger and hatred and started storming off in the other direction.

"The only difference between a psychologist and a god is that a psychologist can't make this all go away!" he yelled.

Once again I stopped dead in my tracks, taken aback by his words. I raised my left eyebrow in confusion and turned to face him.

I crossed my arms. "What in Zeus' name are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I can fix his, uh..." He stumbled over his words. "Terminal illness problem."

I squinted my eyes and shook my head. "There's no way you can fix terminal illness," I said, shifting my weight to my right foot.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, babe. I'm a god. I can do anything."

I pondered that for a moment. "What's the catch?"

He grinned, his long, discolored teeth showing. He narrowed his eyes to look at me.

"Well... That's what we need to negotiate, Nutmeg. You see... I need a favor, and I figured hey, why not make a deal? I scratch your back, you scratch mine." I squinted again in confusion.

"You're not scratching my back, you're scratching his," I pointed out. He sneered at me. "Oh, but go on, I'm listening." I grinned and couldn't help being amused by my clearly annoying sarcasm.

"I just need one teensy-weensie little thing from you. And poof," he said, clapping his hands, startling me, "Your boyfriend is healthy as a horse."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, quit procrastinating to add effect onto your sentences and just tell me what you want." I placed my hands on my hips, shifting my weight.

He squinted at me in annoyance. I gave him my signature innocent smile and waited for him to respond.  
"Meg, dear?"

"Yes?"

"I want your soul."

A flash of lightning caught my eye, and the thunder that sounded afterwards blocked out the sound of my gasp. "My soul? What are you talking about? How would I give you my soul?"

He grinned deviously. "It's simple, really. All you do is say 'yes' and do what I want you to do. And then it will be like none of this ever happened. You and your boyfriend can live happily ever after."

I shook my head and turned around. "Fairytales don't come true." I looked down disappointedly.

Hades gripped my shoulders softly and with one hand, cupped my chin and raised my head so that my eyes locked with his. "Sure they do. I'll prove it to you."

I gave him a weak smile.

"So, Nutmeg... Do we have a deal?" he asked, pulling out a contract from thin air. I examined it carefully. It was completely flawless, besides a rather large brown stain on one of the sides. He saw me eyeing it, and we looked at each other awkwardly. Crickets sounded somewhere near us.

"You don't wanna know."

I shook my head and let it go. My decision was made. I opened the contract. The print was too small for the naked eye to possibly read.

"Um... I can't read it."

"You don't need to worry about that, babe. I've told you everything you need to know." I glanced at him skeptically, and at first, I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. But something about the promising sparkle in his eyes convinced me otherwise.

"We have a deal."

He smiled the most devilish smile I had ever seen, his yellow teeth and eyes glistening more than anything else around us. "Excellent. Just sign here." He pointed to the blank line.

I searched my pockets for a pen, but the only thing my hands grasped was an extra hair scrunchie. "Uh... Do you have a pen?" I asked.

"You mean you're not hiding one in that big hair of yours?" he asked sarcastically. I glared.

"Hey now. Don't even go there. I can turn around and walk away right now." I turned slightly on my heel to prove my point.

"Kidding, kidding." He grabbed my hand, prohibiting me from moving another muscle. He pulled out a black pen and handed it to me. I took it, plastering a smile on my face. "Sheesh. Mortals. No sense of humor." I signed my name in careful script, ignoring his pun.

"Excellent." The contract disappeared from my hands and the pen dropped to the ground, dissolving into the dirt.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Nutmeg." He stuck out his cold, clammy hand. I gripped it and almost instantly, pain shot throughout my body to the highest degree. It felt like knives were stabbing me everywhere. I dropped to my knees, let go of his hand and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. I looked up to confront him, but he had disappeared.

I looked around for someone... Anyone... But I was alone. 


	3. Collective Bargaining

I unpleasantly awoke with Hades leaning over me, his breath hot on my forehead. I cringed.

"Gods, what did you eat?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"You don't wanna know, babe," he answered.

He was probably right.

He grabbed my hand and yanked me harshly up to my feet so that I fell against him. I shook loose of his grip and sneered, brushing off my dress. "Watch it. You're going to get evil all over me."

He wiggled his eyebrows mischeviously. "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Ugh. Can't a girl get some privacy in her own room? In her own home, even?"

"Meg, Meg, Meg. You work for me now. You work on my clock, or you don't work at all," he said.

"Thanks for the reminder, but I don't really see how I have much of a choice," I replied, crossing my arms in frustration.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, not my fault you're easily convinced."

I glared at him angrily. "You tricked me."

"Yeah, like I said before. Not my fault," he challenged. "You know that today is--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nine months ago today I signed that horrid contract that put me in your invisible smoky handcuffs," I finished.

He grinned. "Precisely."

My blood boiled. "If you weren't immortal and I wasn't so puny, I would knock you out right now."

He grinned, clearly amused. "There's no doubt in my mind, Nutmeg. Now. C'mon," he waved his hand at me. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Can you at least give me a little time to fix myself?" I asked.

His shoulders sagged. "Do you have to? You look fine."

"Seriously? I cater to your every whim. I think the least you could do is let me freshen up a little."

"Ya got ten minutes."

"Okay, Hothead. You have yet to tell me what today's plan is, though."

"I got one word for ya, babe. Baboom." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I shooed the smoke away, coughing.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. That was Hades for you. Even after this short of time I could read him like a book... For the most part. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered asking him questions.

I sighed and folded my arms together, glancing out my window. A few streaks of sunlight lit the sky to the north, reminding me that it was not yet sunrise. I yawned and walked to the mirror, examining myself like I did every morning.

My white nightgown was a bit faded from lack of cleanliness. My hair, long and wavy, was a blanket that caressed my shoulders and arms, and I noticed a few light streaks woven in from being in the sun so much. I had hideous dark circles under my eyes; proof that I had not been sleeping well for the past few nights. I could thank Hades for that later.

I grabbed my purple hairbrush from my vanity and sat down, stroking my hair gently. I thought about the trials and tribulations I had endured in the past nine months. Every time I thought about it, I wanted to kick myself in the head or drop off the face of the earth, just to save myself from further heartache... If that was possible. I thought I was a girl that could fix her own problems in life without the help of anybody... But apparently, I could screw everything up just as easily. This was a mistake I just couldn't turn around, and I'd been angry with myself for it ever since.

Before I knew it, Hades was standing outside my window. He knocked, startling me. He mouthed the words 'are you ready' and I nodded, quickly putting my hair in a ponytail. I opened my window quietly and slipped outside. Hades offered his hand to help me, but I didn't even acknowledge it. Once I was out the window and both my feet were on the grass, I brushed off my dress daintily and crossed my arms to look at him. "Baboom," I said sarcastically.

He wrinkled his face in annoyance. "That's my line."

"You think I don't know that?"

He rubbed his temples. "Oy. Alright babe, here's the deal." He snapped his fingers and suddenly, we were in the middle of a dark, eerie forest. As soon as he discovered Pain and Panic bathing in the lake nearby, he yelled their names in anger. They both looked at him, their eyes big as saucers, and slowly got out of the lake and sprinted to him. They stopped before him, their hands to their heads in a salute.

He flicked his wrist at them with one hand, using the other to rub the bridge of his nose. "Anyway." He turned to look at me once again. "See, I need some more recruits for my little uprising." He walked in circles around me, his hands behind his back.

"Hey, I already got my boob squished by the minotaur. I am not--"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not a minotaur this time, I assure you."

I groaned. "Then what is it?"

"The river guardian."

"What river guardian? I've never seen a river guardian around here..."

"Good, then you'll both be fresh and ready to negotiate." He grinned in delight.

I scoffed. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Meg, Meg, Meg." He stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders, examining my body. "I don't have these torturous curves." He moved his hands in the shape of my body, barely touching me. "And I don't have these gorgeous, chocolate brown locks." He twirled his fingers through my hair. "And I don't have those deep, purple eyes."

I rolled my eyes. "I see your point."

He nodded in satisfaction. "So, get to it."

"Is there anything in it for me?"

"Why would there be?" he asked defiantly.

"Well, a woman like me with these curves, this hair and these eyes should get a reward for doing what you say, shouldn't she?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He squinted his eyes. "Yeah. Your reward for doing what I say is your freedom."

I threw my hands out on either side of me. "What a perfect idea. If I do this exactly how you want," I pointed my finger at him, "You subtract some time from my sentence."

He stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger again, pondering my offer. "Alright, Nutmeg, you've got yourself a deal. How does a year sound?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Two."

"Half a year."

"Two."

"No, one!"

"Two!"

"Alright, alright, fine. Two years off your sentence. Are we clear?" He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"When do I start?"

Hades pointed to a gargantuan half horse, half man bathing in the creek nearby. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around until my body was against his tightly. He looked into my eyes.

"Right now." 


End file.
